The Sutakku Fruit
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is a story where Luffy tries to be romantic with Nami, and fails. But, it's really funny and I hope you guys like it too. (I don't own One Piece) (Also, there's some RobinxZoro too.)


I hope you guys enjoy this story, it just came to me.  
(I don't own One Piece)

Robin looked through all the bounties of rival pirates, and stumbled upon a very interesting devil fruit user. "Captain-san, can you come here a second?" Robin said trying to get Luffy's attention.

"Ahh, okay." Luffy said running to Robin.

"I was looking through some bounties, and look what I found." Robin said pointing at a certain one.

Luffy smiled widely as he hugged Robin. "Thanks Robin, you're the best." Luffy grinned.

"Your welcome, captain-san." Robin said looking through more bounties.

"OI! NAMI! SET SAIL FOR THAT TOWN OVER THERE!" Luffy yelled pointing at the little island on the right.

"I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU IDIOT!" Nami shouted covering her ears.

"Ah, sorry Nami." Luffy said.

"What?" Nami said trying to hear Luffy.

"SORRY!" Luffy screamed.

"Sorry, I can't understand you!" Nami said pretending she didn't hear him.

"I'M SORRY!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nami punched Luffy right in the stomach. "Let that be a lesson to you all..don't mess with me." Nami said innocently smiling.

"Scary..." All the guys said backing farther away.

"Ah, it's nice to be feared.." Nami grinned.

"I guess." Robin smiled.

The ship was almost at the island, it was kind of exciting though, exploring a new island. Luffy apparently was still lying on the floor, getting aided by Chopper. Nami's eyes squinted as she saw something odd guarding the whole perimeter of the island.

"What's that?" Nami said with her eyes widening at the scene.

"What's going on?" Zoro said looking towards the island. "Dolphins?" Zoro sweat-dropped.

"Ohh, phew, just dolphins! That was kind of scary.." Nami said relieved.

"Wow..didn't expect such a scary sea creature to be near us." Zoro said mocking Nami.

"Didn't I just teach you guys a lesson!" Nami said pointing at Luffy.

"Which one?" Zoro asked.

*!~POW~!*

"You shouldn't of mocked her.." Usopp said over Chopper's shoulders.

"Yeah..but at least I found out which lesson it was.." Zoro said falling asleep.

"AHH! IS ZORO DEAD?! WE NEED A DOCTOR! ANYBODY?! Ah, wait, I'm a doctor.." Chopper said working on Zoro.

"You forget that too much.." Usopp said sweat-dropping.

* * *

The dolphins surrounding the island saw the ship, and decided it was way too close to the island. It was time for them to attack! The dolphins quickly swam as fast they could towards the ship.

"AHH! EVERYONE! THE DOLPHINS ARE ACTING WEIRD!" Nami shouted.

"Oh, Nami, I guess nobody told you..you see, when a man and a woman love each other-" Usopp said but interrupted by a angry Nami using her clima-tact to hit his head.

"IDIOT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! They're coming towards our ship at an outstanding speed.." Nami said glaring back at the dolphins.

"Ah, your right.." Sanji said looking closer.

"Ah, I know!" Luffy said healed from his injury.

"What! What do you know?!" Nami rushing to Luffy.

"We're going near a private island, and those dolphins are protecting it." Luffy explained.

"WHAT?! FRANKY! PROTECT THE SHIP!" Nami cried out.

"Okay!" Franky said rushing to the ship's defense.

The dolphins stopped right at the straw hat's ship and just stared at them.

"W-what are they doing?" Nami said freaking out.

"I think..they're testing us!" Luffy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sanji said turning his head towards Luffy.

"Well, the dolphins are keeping us from coming to the island, so we obviously have to attack them before they attack us!" Luffy said nodding repeatedly.

"I agree with Luffy." Zoro said. "Lets attack the dolphins before they hit us." Zoro said grabbing his sword.

One of the dolphins jumped out of the water, and sprayed water all over Zoro. All the other dolphins decided to follow his idea, and sprayed Zoro with water as well.

"OI! COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN! I MEAN DOLPHIN!" Zoro yelled, embarrassed that he got sprayed.

"Hehehe..looks like Zoro soiled his robe.." Sanji said bursting out laughing.

"EVERYONE KNOWS I DIDN'T, SANJI!" Zoro said stomping his foot in embarrassment.

"I don't know..it could of been you for all we know.." Robin giggled.

Zoro growled and ran in the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Usopp said sweat-dropping.

"Eating away the embarrassment?" Nami grinned.

Zoro shut the door to the kitchen loudly, and ran to the deck with a cup of water in his hands.

"Ohh, revenge.." Nami nodded.

"No, I was thirsty." Zoro said gulping down the water.

"EHHH?!" Everyone said falling down to the ground comically.

"What did you think I was going to do? This?" Zoro said spilling water all over Sanji's pants.

"Ah! Sanji soiled himself too!" Luffy said pointing at Sanji.

"Oh no! I need to find a cure for a double soiling!" Chopper said frantically running around the ship.

Zoro and Sanji stood there embarrassed, and apparently..wet. Zoro grew annoyed from the stupidity, and walked to men's quarter to change. Sanji joined him blushing from the apparent embarrassment.

"Hey, look, one of the dolphins are jumping, and doing tricks for me!" Luffy said clapping for the dolphin.

The dolphin jumped once more and smacked Luffy's face. There was a dead silence, but Luffy turned his head slowly to Nami and looked straight in her eyes.

"Can I please kill them?" Luffy said with a fire in his eyes.

"No! We shouldn't just kill them for playing. And also..you should get that eye fire checked out.." Nami said thinking of a way to shoo them away without hurting them.

"Come on little dolphins, lets play a game..it's called, get punched by me." Luffy explained.

"They're not going to play.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

Zoro and Sanji walked out of the men's quarters, and Zoro came out holding a huge stick.

"Where did you find that?" Nami asked staring at the stick.

"Found it." Zoro said.

"It's never a straight answer.." Nami said quietly. "So what are you using the stick for?" Nami questioned.

"I'm going to beat up the dolphins with it." Zoro said simply.

"We can't just attack them for no reason!" Nami said angrily.

Zoro ran back into the main part of the ship and ran back out with styrofoam. Zoro looked at the crew and made sure they paid attention. He stuck the styrofoam quickly on the stick and stuck it in the air, waiting for applause.

"Ooh, good idea." Luffy clapped.

_"Is it..?" Nami thought sweat-dropping._

"But first, there's something special about this stick.." Zoro said looking at the stick seriously.

Everyone looked at Zoro seriously, and thought it had some sort of power.

"Remember, when I tell you this, you can't freak out." Zoro said holding the stick tighter.

"Of course!" Nami gulped.

"Okay.." Zoro said sitting in the middle of everyone.

The crew stared wide-eyed at the stick, and glared at each other, wondering what the secret was. Some were sweating from suspense and anxiety, while others gulped hard.

"You see.." Zoro said with dead scary eyes.

Nami bit her fingernails from suspense, and saw Robin do it too. Sanji began fidgeting around nervously awaiting Zoro's reply. Luffy's sweat dripped down slowly on the wooden boards of the ship. Chopper hid behind Usopp, hoping he'd protect him. Brooke held his violin tightly from fear of the secret of the stick.

"I stole it from an old guy." Zoro said flatly.

"EHH?!" Everyone dropped comically to the ground.

"Hahahahaha." Zoro laughed putting the stick down.

"IDIOT! DON'T PUT SO MUCH SUSPENSE ON US FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Nami said bonking his head.

Luffy breathed out a sigh of relief and fell asleep immediately.

"It was even too much for Luffy.." Usopp said sweat-dropping.

"Still, why would you steal a stick from an old guy?" Sanji said lighting another cigarette.

"Apparently, they were talking about some sea creatures guarding a certain island. So, the old guy grabbed a stick out of nowhere and said the stick makes certain sea creatures go away. So..I stole it." Zoro said sipping more of his water.

"What an odd story.." Nami sighed playing with Luffy's hair.

"Wait, does that mean we can use that stick to drive away the dolphins?" Brooke pointed out.

"Ah, I guess.." Zoro said scratching his chin.

"So he didn't have a plan.." Nami said softly.

"Well, time to beat up some dolphins." Zoro said throwing the cup in the water.

"DON'T THROW THE CUP IN THE WATER! BAKA MARIMO!" Sanji screamed bonking Zoro's head.

"YOU'RE THE BAKA! I WAS TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC AND YOU RUINED IT!" Zoro said bonking Sanji's head.

"HOW DO YOU MAKE THAT DRAMATIC?!" Sanji yelled slapping Zoro's face.

"I'M JUST AWESOME LIKE THAT!" Zoro yelled back in reply.

_"What a strange fight.." Nami thought sweat-dropping uneasily.  
_  
"Ehh..what happened?" Luffy said waking up from his slumber.

"Well, we all died." Nami replied.

"WHAT?!" Luffy shouted in horror.

"Wow! I was just kidding!" Nami said calming down Luffy.

"NO! Don't listen to her Luffy! She has turned to the dark side!" Usopp said spookily.

"Eh?! I don't understand..are we dead, or am I in another dream where Usopp dies first? Luffy questioned.

"W-WHY DO I DIE FIRST?! WHY DO YOU EVEN DREAM ABOUT US DYING?!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"I can't help it, my brain thinks what it thinks when it feels like it. And apparently, it wants dreams of death, especially with Usopp." Luffy laughed.

Usopp cried in the corner and whispered softly, "That doesn't even make sense.."

"Zoro, is Usopp okay?" Chopper asked grabbing his doctor bag.

"Yeah, he's just having one of those phases." Zoro replied.

"Phases..oh dear! I don't know how to cure this phase!" Chopper said pacing around Zoro.

"It's ok Chopper, Usopp just needs a nap." Robin said sweetly.

"Aw, but I don't have my sleeping tools..ah! Wait! I can borrow Franky's hammer!" Chopper said gleefully.

"Hammer?!" Usopp yelled surprisingly.

"Yeah Chopper, a hammer isn't enough, you need a brick or something." Nami said thinking out loud.

"You're right! Usopp always had a thick skull.." Chopper said asking Luffy about bricks.

"O-OI JUST A MINUTE! I'M OUT OF MY PHASE! SEE!" Usopp smiled widely and pointing at his smile.

"Robin, he's gotten worse.." Chopper said grabbing onto a frying pan instead of the brick.

"Indeed.." Robin said playing along.

Chopper walked towards Usopp with the frying pan, tightly in his hooves. "I'm sorry Usopp..but I ran out of my usual sleep medicine.." Chopper said getting closer.

"HEY! CHOPPER! YOU CAN'T HIT USOPP WITH A FRYING PAN! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"I'm saved!" Usopp cheered.

"The frying pans are for cooking! Here, use this brick I conveniently found on the ground just now." Sanji said handing Chopper a brick.

"WHAT?!" Usopp screeched and fell unconscious.

"Ah, so that was your idea." Zoro said.

"Um, sure." Chopper said.

"Okay guys, we need to find a way to get around these dolphins." Nami said.

"Like I said, lets just beat them up." Zoro said.

"We're not going to beat them up-" Nami said but interrupted by a dolphin slapping her. "Okay.." Nami said with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Nami?" Luffy said tilting his head to see her facial expression.

"KILL THEM!" Nami shouted.

The dolphins instantly swam away, laughing their evil dolphin laugh.

"Lets..just..go.." Nami said rubbing her forehead.

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled in excitement. "Chopper, wake up Usopp!"

"But how? He's unconscious?" Chopper asked.

"Do what you feel is right." Luffy said.

"Well, okay.." Chopper said grabbing a brick.

* * *

(At the island)

"Guys, we're finally here!" Luffy shouted breathing in the fresh air.

"Ah~! It is quite nice here.." Nami stretched.

"Well, lets separate..Nami's with me." Luffy said quickly.

"Eh?! Wait, don't I get to choose?" Nami asked but quickly got swept off her feet by Luffy, and was now getting carried.

"We'll meet at the ship in two hours. If I'm not here by then..look for us!" Luffy laughed waving good-bye.

"Good-luck, captain-san.." Robin said quietly. "Also, I choose Zoro."

"What?" Zoro said. "Don't I get to-" Zoro said but interrupted by him getting swept off his feet by Robin. "OI! THIS JUST ISN'T RIGHT!" Zoro yelled.

* * *

(In a particular weird part of town)

"Luffy, where are we going exactly?" Nami asked.

"We're going to go meet this lady." Luffy replied.

"What lady?" Nami asked seeming kind of jealous.

"What's wrong Nami? You're not jealous are you?" Luffy asked teasingly.

"N-no..I'm just curious.." Nami blushed.

"Hopefully we'll find her soon." Luffy said.

"Yeah..." Nami said softly.

Luffy gasped as he saw the girl he was looking for. The devil fruit user, Lolli Poppoli. "It's her!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

Nami instantly looked at her and examined her thoroughly. She had long dark purple hair put into a ponytail, and beautiful white eyes. She was as pale as Nami. And she wore a medium length skirt, and it was quite poofy and frilly, and she had a cute tank top to match it. "She's really pretty.." Nami whispered to herself.

"Hey, you're the Sutakku fruit user, right?" Luffy asked.

Lolli looked over at Luffy skeptically and nodded slowly.

"Can you use it on us, and leave? And then come back in like..five minutes?" Luffy asked.

Lolli wasn't sure how to reply, nobody ever asked her such a ridiculous question. "You want me to make you guys stick together, leave, and then come back in five minutes?" Lolli asked sweat-dropping.

"Yes!" Luffy said.

"WHAT?!" Nami shouted. "I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!"

"Don't listen to her." Luffy said covering her mouth.

"I guess I can stick you guys together.." Lolli shrugged. "But I'm not un-sticking you."

"Thanks, wait what?!" Luffy said shocked about the last part.

"SUTAKKU SUTAKKU NO MI! STICKY PARTY!" Lolli shouted using her move.

Yes, they did get stuck together..but not the way Luffy wanted it.

"She stuck us butt to butt.." Luffy whined.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU STICKY FREAK!" Nami screamed.

"You asked for it, so deal with it!" Lolli said sticking out her tongue and running away.

"We need to get her! Luffy lets go!" Nami said running after her.

"Uhh, Nami!" Luffy said falling down which brought Nami down with him. "This..might be difficult.." Luffy said.

"This is your fault!" Nami complained trying to hit Luffy.

"I'll take the blame I guess.." Luffy pouted.

"YOU GUESS?! YOU ASKED HER TO STICK US TOGETHER!" Nami shouted.

"Yeah! But I wanted our arms to stick together..not our butts." Luffy stated.

"Were you trying to be romantic?" Nami said with a popping vein in her forehead.

"Yes." Luffy said quietly.

"Okay Luffy, next time, DON'T BE ROMANTIC!" Nami screamed.

"Okay, Okay!" Luffy said defensively.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Nami asked.

"No clue, I thought too much today..you think of a solution." Luffy said.

"Ugh, I say..we..go back to ship." Nami said.

"But, what will the crew think?" Luffy asked embarrassed about this situation.

"Oh, don't worry about that, they'll just think you're a pervert." Nami smiled.

"WHAT?! I NEVER WANTED THIS!" Luffy exclaimed.

"TELL THAT TO YOUR BUTT!" Nami yelled.

* * *

(At a popular part of town)

"Hey, Robin.." Zoro said poking Robin's shoulder.

"Yes?" Robin replied.

"You can put me down now.." Zoro said sweat-dropping.

"I don't know..I don't want you to run away.." Robin said looking over at various stores.

"Just put me down..this is embarrassing.." Zoro blushed.

"Oh, I will." Robin said entering a pet store.

"Why are we here?" Zoro asked.

"Can I have that collar and leash?" Robin asked the clerk.

"Hehe, using it on your man?" The clerk said jokingly.

"Yep." Robin replied smiling kindly towards the clerk.

"Oh.." The clerk said kind of fluttered. "Well, uh, here." The clerk said handing her a bag.

"Thanks." Robin said walking out of the store.

"Poor guy.." The clerk said quietly.

Robin took Zoro off her shoulder and set him down on the ground nicely. "Sit." Robin said pointing to the ground.

"I'm not going to sit.." Zoro growled.

Robin's eyes went from kind eyes to creepy eyes. "Do it!" Robin said scary-like.

"No." Zoro argued.

"Okay, be that way." Robin said forcing the collar on Zoro's neck. "Finally, it's on." Robin smiled as she clicked the leash and collar together.

"This is humiliating.." Zoro pouted.

"Who said you could walk on two legs?" Robin said looking over at him.

"ROBIN! I'm not going to do that!" Zoro shouted.

"Oh, your no fun." Robin chuckled.

* * *

(At the Thousand Sunny ship)

"Ah, hey Robin, hey Zoro-" Usopp said but was interrupted by the sight of Zoro. _"A collar..and a leash?" Usopp thought sweat-dropping._

"Say anything, and you will die.." Zoro whispered in Usopp's ear.

"Someone's not happy.." Usopp snickered quietly.

"Zoro, are you going to be a good boy and wait here if I take off your collar and leash?" Robin asked.

"Yes.." Zoro blushed.

Robin took off the collar gently and removed the leash. "Okay, now wait here-" Robin said but got cut off by seeing Zoro run away.

"FREEDOM!" Zoro screamed.

"Tsk, Tsk, what a bad boy.." Robin said running after him.

"Robin, you're enjoying yourself too much.." Usopp said sweat-dropping.

"Ah, but it's so much fun~." Robin smiled.

"Well, uh, good-luck." Usopp said.

"Thanks!" Robin shouted running off.

"I was talking to Zoro.." Usopp said quietly sweat-dropping.

"Oi, Usopp, do you think you can help us?" Nami said struggling.

"Sure, what is it-" Usopp said but cut himself off by the scene of Luffy and Nami having their butts together. "You guys leave us for one hour, and you're already perverts." Usopp sighed.

"WE'RE NOT PERVERTS!" Nami and Luffy yelled in sync.

"Look at yourselves again and tell me that." Usopp said.

Nami and Luffy looked at themselves again and understood what Usopp meant.

"When did we become perverted?" Luffy asked Nami.

"LUFFY! WHERE'S YOUR BRAIN AT?! Luffy was trying to be romantic-" Nami started but got interrupted by Usopp.

"Say no more..Luffy's not exactly..the best in that category.." Usopp said as he examined them a little bit more closely. "Let me guess? A devil fruit user with a sticky fruit power?" Usopp said sweat-dropping.

"Ooh, you're good." Nami clapped.

"Okay, the only way we can fix..um..this. Is if we find that devil fruit user again." Usopp said.

"I guess that's logical..but..we can barely move without falling every ten seconds.." Nami sighed.

"Hmm, wait! I have an idea!" Usopp said.

"Ah! Really?!" Luffy said.

"Yep, I'll be right back!" Usopp said running off to Chopper's doctor office.

"What's he getting in there?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I don't know.." Luffy gulped.

"TA-DA!" Usopp said holding up a wheelchair.

"HOW'S THAT ANY DIFFERENT!? WE'LL STILL HAVE TROUBLE!" Nami screamed.

"Well, yeah, but I have a solution." Usopp smirked.

"Another one..?" Nami said quietly.

Usopp grabbed them both and carried them in his arms. Persistently, he put Luffy in the seat and put Nami between the seat cover for Luffy's back. "See, Luffy can fight her, while Nami's in the back..um..doing what she can to not fall off!" Usopp explained.

"I HATE THIS PLAN!" Nami yelled.

"I think it's awesome." Luffy said in awe.

"Ah? Really? Well I am pretty..awesome!" Usopp said giving him a thumbs-up.

"They're both idiots.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

* * *

(In town where Zoro is hiding from Robin)

_"Oh my gosh! Please don't find me!" Zoro thought as he was growing uncomfortable in his position behind a box._

"Zoro! Come here boy! Come on!" Robin said holding a bag of doggy treats.

_"JUST HOW MUCH IS SHE ENJOYING THIS?! I'M NOT A DOG!" Zoro thought moving around every so often._

"Zoro, if you don't come out right now! I'm going to..I'm going to.." Robin said thinking out loud. "I'm going to blackmail you!" Robin yelled.

_"Wait a minute?! Does she even have anything on me?!" Zoro thought._

"Okay, you asked for it.." Robin started as she inhaled a bunch of air quickly. "RORONOA ZORO THE BIG, COOL, PIRATE HUNTER! GOT ME PREGNANT!" Robin screamed.

Zoro jumped on top of the box and was blushing like crazy. "I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Zoro yelled.

"I know..but it got you out, right?" Robin grinned.

"Ohh, crap.." Zoro said running away.

"Ahh, playing hard to get?" Robin laughed as she grew hands to reach over to Zoro.

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN?!" Zoro thought as he got caught by her hands._

"You've been a bad doggie.." Robin started as she got closer to his face. "Looks like I need to punish you..nicely though.." Robin said moving her lips closer to Zoro's lips.

Zoro blushed a bright pink and actually went along with it. _"Why is she doing this so suddenly?" Zoro thought._

* * *

(Where Lolli is)

Luffy huffed and puffed as his arms grew weaker from straining his arms to make the wheels of the wheelchair go faster. "Nami..I'm getting tired.." Luffy said with droopy eyes.

Nami knew he was going to fall asleep, but she smiled as she saw their goal, Lolli! "Luffy! Lolli's right in front of us!" Nami pointed out towards her.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled getting a sudden burst of energy.

"He sure is energetic when he wants to be.." Nami said sweat-dropping as she was practically flying off the wheelchair.

"LAWNMOWER! CHANGE US BACK!" Luffy shouted pointing at her.

Nami would of fallen to the ground in utter comical shock, but she didn't want to fall off. "E-er Luffy..her name is Lolli.." Nami said raising her index finger up.

"I know that, that's what I said, Lawnmower." Luffy said staring at Lolli.

_"He still didn't get it right.." Nami thought sweat-dropping._

"I'm nothing like a lawnmower!" Lolli pouted and crossed her arms childishly.

"I don't know.." Luffy said rubbing his chin.

"Oi! Luffy! Don't get her angry." Nami said crying comical tears.

"Okay, I'll ask properly.." Luffy said bowing his head and going on his knees.

Lolli gasped in shock as she saw such loyalty.

Nami, however, was now flying up in the air practically.

"Lawnmower.." Luffy started.

"LOLLI!" Nami whispered loudly.

"Lolli, would you do me the owner of being the person who un-sticks us?" Luffy asked nicely with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Of course!" Lolli said in utter awe. She felt as if she was a queen! She quickly used her Devil Fruit powers and made them un-sticky.

"Thank you so much Lawnmower-" Luffy started but interrupted.

"LOLLI!" Nami whispered loudly into Luffy's ear.

"Lolli, thanks for un-sticking us." Luffy smiled as he ran to give her a hug.

Nami pouted as she saw Lolli getting a hug from him..it was **her** Luffy..

"Well, later." Luffy said waving good-bye.

"G-good-bye!" Lolli stuttered as she waved frantically good-bye.

"Well, want to go eat somewhere-" Luffy said but got cut off by Nami slapping him.

"Idiot! Why did you hug **'her'**?!" Nami cried, emphasizing 'her'.

"Because, she freed us." Luffy said rubbing the place where he got slapped.

"Luffy..I thought 'we' were dating.." Nami said tearing up.

"Aw, Nami, don't cry.." Luffy said wiping her tears.

"And why not?" Nami sniffled.

"Because when you cry..I want to cry..." Luffy started as he saw her gasp. "When you laugh..I want to laugh..no matter what feeling I have...Nami, whatever you feel...is what I feel.." Luffy said holding her tightly in a hug.

"Luffy..we're you just being romantic?" Nami laughed.

"Ah, I guess I was." Luffy laughed.

"Thanks...for always being there.." Nami said reaching in for a kiss.

"It's no trouble." Luffy snickered as he kissed Nami back.

"OI! GUYS, YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" Zoro yelled.

"Eh?!" Nami blushed from the surprise. "And just when things got romantic.." Nami said quietly.

"What's wrong?!" Luffy asked getting out of the hug.

"ROBIN IS CRAZY! SHE'S TRYING TO RIDE ME NOW!" Zoro shouted looking to see if she was near.

"Zoro..it's time for a ride.." Robin said holding a horse saddle.

"What..?" Nami said sweat-dropping.

"How long does she tease..?" Luffy asked sweat-dropping.

"Come on Zoro! I got your doggie treats right here!" Robin said holding a bag of dog treats in her other hand.

"WHAT PET AM I?!" Zoro yelled.

"..Robin.." Nami said sweat-dropping.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it as much as I did.

I'm still taking requests.. ;) (Go to my profile and it will have a list anime stories I'll do.)

I will also take criticism reviews too.


End file.
